Murphy's Luck
by Michy's Minions
Summary: Sequel to Murphy's Law. Daecher is still on the loose, but the team has a new mission - one that will test both friendship and relationships alike. Skye and Fitz are sent in undercover as a honeymoon couple. FitzSimmons, Skyeward, whole team involvement.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Murphy's Law. You don't **_**have**_** to read Murphy's Law in order to understand it, but it might help explain some stuff! :-) **

**((Disclaimer: I am not cool enough to own Agents of SHIELD or any of its awesome characters.))**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The metal under his finger was cold as he pulled the trigger, his elbow locked against the force of the gun as it fired - once, then twice. Fitz watched as the men crumpled to the floor. But he didn't feel any sympathy. He didn't stop at the sight of the blood beginning to stain the floor; he just grabbed Jemma and ran. _

_They ran as fast as they could, down halls and through doors. Fitz pulled the last door open, ready to make a break for freedom, but behind the door stood a man with a cruel, mocking face. Fitz stopped in his tracks, holding Jemma close to his side as he stared back into the eyes of the man in front of him. _

_Benedikt Daecher._

Leopold Fitz woke up; beads of sweat lining his brow. It was the same dream that he had every night since he found out that Benedikt Daecher had escaped.

It had been nearly two months since he and Jemma had been taken hostage by Daecher, but the memories were still fresh in Fitz's mind. Daecher had been working on Extremis and had needed to know how Fitz and Simmons had stabilized the Extremis in Mike Peterson. Snatching them from a small German town, Daecher had tortured them for information.

After they finally escaped and the team caught Daecher, Fitz had thought it would all be over. He thought that things would finally get back to normal. But that all came crashing down when Coulson pulled them in for a briefing and informed them that Daecher had some how escaped.

Fitz could still remember the icy fear that took over him when Coulson told them the news of Daecher's escape. Instinctively he had moved closer to Jemma, not wanting her out of his sight. Fitz tried to tell himself that it was unlikely that Daecher would come after them again. They were safe with the rest of their team. Even Daecher was not stupid enough to attack the Bus, but it didn't stop Fitz from worrying. _Worrying about Jemma. _

Knowing that sleep was beyond his reach, Fitz got out of bed. His curly hair unkempt, and clothed in sleep pants and a t-shirt, he made his way out of his bunk and to the common area.

"You're up late."

Fitz looked up and saw Skye sitting on the couch with her computer. He tried for a smile, though he was sure it looked more like a pained, tired grimace. "What are you doing up?"

"Wanted to finish this. What about you? Still having nightmares?"

Fitz flinched at Skye's question. "How did you…?" He hadn't even told Jemma that he had been having nightmares, how would Skye have known?

"I heard you screaming in your sleep last night. Our bunks are right next to each other after all." Skye gave him a sympathetic look, moving her computer off her lap. She gently patted the spot on the couch next to her. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," he replied, but slowly changed his mind. He took the spot on the couch, looking out across the plane, unable to look Skye in the eyes. "I just keep seeing them hurt her and I see myself hurt them back. But what scares me is how good it makes me feel. I felt nothing. I'm not sorry that I shot them – I want them to suffer as much as they made me suffer, as much as they made her suffer." He looked at Skye, "Is that horrible?"

Skye grabbed Fitz's hand and gave it an affectionate, friendly pat. "Fitz. You saved Jemma's life. You took a bullet for her. _Nothing_ you did was horrible and I'm sure Simmons agrees."

Fitz shook his head numbly, trying to feel a sense of reassurance from Skye's words, but none came. "Thanks," he said, trying for his best smile, but he could tell from the way that she looked at him that she could see through the façade. "I'm…I'm going to try to get some sleep. You should too."

He went back to his bunk and slid the door closed, collapsing on his bed. He still couldn't sleep – his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He turned over and grabbed a picture that he had on his bedside table. It was a picture of him and Jemma that was taken while they were at the Academy. The picture was in a frame, covered in monkeys, that Jemma had made him for Christmas one year.

He looked at their smiling faces, simple and carefree. Their biggest concern was passing their latest test, not risking their lives for some crazy mission. He set the picture aside. He wasn't the same person that was in that picture and neither was Jemma. Sometimes he wished he could go back to those days, away from the Bus, back to a time when life was simpler.

_Back to a time where there were no Benedikt Daechers._

But there was one thing that he would not trade – the one ray of silver lining from their whole ordeal with Daecher. After years of wanting from the distance, Fitz had finally told Jemma how he felt – that he had loved her from the moment he set his eyes on her at the Academy, and, surprisingly enough, he had his feelings reciprocated.

No matter how much he wanted to, he could not go back to being the person in the picture, hiding behind a veil of friendship and never taking a risk. He would face a thousand Daechers if it meant that he could be with Jemma Simmons.

His eyelids growing heavy, Fitz finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Harder." Ward held the punching bag in front of him, holding it steady as Skye punched it.

"We've been at this for nearly an hour, Ward." Skye wined, dropping her arms limply by her side. "It's time for a break."

Ward was about to resist, until he made the mistake of looking into Skye's liquid, dark brown eyes, that pleading with him to stop. "Fine." He said, letting go of the bag. He quickly looked away from her, not wanting to admit why it made her so hard for him to say no to.

They walked to the kitchen where Ward immediately grabbed two chilled bottles of water and tossed one in Skye's direction. She caught it in the air, twisting the top off immediately and downing half the bottle.

Ward watched her closely, a small smile pulling at the corner of one of his lips. Coulson had taken a risk letting Skye onto the Bus. Ward had sworn that he would be sorry, that he was making a serious mistake. The hacker was an unstoppable force that was sure to cause problems. But, while her record had not been spotless, Skye had proven herself time and time again to be an integral part of the team, in more ways than one. Ward hated to admit when he was wrong – but he had been wrong.

"What?"

Skye's voice snapped Ward out of his reverie. Her eyes were on him, a slightly confused – slightly amused – look on her face. It was then that he realized that he had been staring at her.

"Nothing," he said quickly. His face gave no evidence of the embarrassment he suddenly felt. He had been trained – and trained well – to not show his emotions. He was all business, nothing else. "I was just thinking about what we were going to work on next. The form on your roundhouse kicks still needs improvement. Finish your water."

His eyes studied her face, years of training helping him read her emotions, but what he saw still surprised him. A flash of something new went through her eyes; it almost looked like hurt, like she was hoping he would say something else. For a split second Ward opened his mouth, knowing he had more to say, but then shut it quickly.

"_Briefing in ten minutes."_

May's voice came over the intercom, causing both of them to look up from their water bottles.

"Looks like the roundhouse kicks will have to wait until later" Skye smiled at him, back to her normal self, and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Coulson knew that the rest of SHIELD did not understand why he did the things he did. They saw his actions as confusing, reckless even. His team had been through so much over the past few months. But every time they faced a new challenge, Coulson saw them come out on the other side that much stronger.

They were about to be tested again.

Coulson waited as the team gathered around the holotable. When everyone was settled, he looked up at his team. "We have new orders from SHIELD HQ."

"Sir, did they find…"

"No," Coulson said, cutting Fitz off before he could even finish his question. He didn't have time to think about Daecher and how badly he still wanted to find him and put him away for good. He hated looking at his two scientists every day, feeling like he had somehow let them down. "This is our mission." Coulson put up a picture of a thin, balding man. "This is Herman Mattsson. He is a Swiss engineer, and, according to SHIELD intel, he has been creating some new and dangerous weapons."

"For who?" May asked, her hands clasped firmly in front of her chest.

"That's the thing – We don't know. SHIELD has been trying to get eyes and ears on Dr. Mattsson for months, but they haven't been able to touch him. We need a new way in." Coulson stopped for a second, looking at the members of his team, his eyes finally settling on Fitz. "That's where you come in."

"What?" Fitz said, his eyes filling with confusion as he looked back at Coulson.

"SHIELD has learned that Dr. Mattsson and his wife are scheduled to go away this weekend at a remote bed and breakfast. We are sending you undercover. We need you to talk with Dr. Mattsson, get him to open up about his work, engineer to engineer."

"Undercover? At a bed and breakfast?"

"Yes. You will be undercover as a honeymoon couple." Coulson said, his eyes sliding away from Fitz. "You and Skye."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so, so sorry this is super late. I have had this chapter half finished for a week, but "Choices" grabbed on to my head and wouldn't let me finish it. I swear I will update more regularly! Here ya go!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Jemma followed Fitz back to his room as he began to pack for the mission. "So, you and Skye, undercover, as a couple." Jemma tried not to let her voice give away how much the sound of Fitz and Skye together bothered her. She knew that it was a mission, that they would be undercover and just acting, but she thought back to the days when Skye first came on the bus. Fitz had been all over her; smiling at her, watching her as she worked. Jemma had always pretended that she hadn't noticed, acted like it hadn't bothered her. After all, she and Fitz had been best friends, nothing more; she had no right to tell him what he could and couldn't do.

But things had changed - they had changed a lot. No longer were they just best friends, they had both agreed that they were so much more. From the moment that Jemma had leaned in and kissed him, she knew that things would never be the same between them.

Fitz had his face buried in his bag. He didn't turn to look at Jemma as he spoke. "I guess so."

"Are you sure about this?"

This time Fitz turned to look at her. "Jemma, it will all be fine. It's a non-combat mission." He moved closer to her, his hand brushing down her cheek. He caught her eyes, obviously sensing her thoughts. "It's just a mission, nothing more. We will be back in just a few days."

Jemma nodded almost imperceptibly, dropping her eyes.

"Jemma." Fitz's voice was quiet, just over a whisper, causing Jemma to look up at him. "I love you."

Jemma gave him back a small smile. "I love you, too." She leaned in and gave him a small kiss. They had just parted when they heard a voice in the doorway.

"Ready?"

Skye had stuck her head in Fitz's bunk, a smirk on her face as she looked between the two scientists. Fitz grabbed one more thing off of his bed and shoved it in his bag before turning to face Skye. "Ready."

* * *

The car slid up to a large house covered in vines. "Winchester Inn," the driver said, stopping the car in front of the door.

"Thank you," Fitz replied, opening the car door and stepping out onto the concrete driveway. _Show time_, he thought to himself as he hurried around the car to open Skye's door. Fitz had been raised to be a proper gentleman, even on fake dates.

"Thanks, _hunny,"_ Skye said, stressing the pet name with a grin.

Fitz just rolled his eyes as he went and grabbed their bags from the car. As the car drove away, Fitz and Skye just stood outside the Inn, looking at the thick ornate wooden doors. "Well, here we go."

"Here we go."

Fitz grabbed Skye's hand in one hand and his bag in another and opened the doors. The inside was huge, but homey, almost like going to see a rich grandparent. Fitz led Skye up to the front desk, where the attendant was checking couples in. "I have a reservation for Leopold Beckett," Fitz said, using the assumed identity that SHIELD had given them.

"Ah, yes," the attendant said with a smile as she checked through the computer. "We have you booked in our Honeymoon Suite. Congratulations. You make a cute couple."

Fitz felt his ears go red, but Skye was quick to respond. "Thank you," she said, leaning into Fitz's shoulder. "This is a lovely place."

The attendant smiled back, caught up in Skye's infectious smile. "The building was built in 1874 and restored a ten years ago. We have a grounds tour if you are interested. Here is some information." She handed them a small pamphlet before turning to get some paperwork. "This is the schedule of activities that you can participate in as well as the menu. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, we will," Fitz said, leading Skye away from the counter and up the staircase to their room.

Skye opened the door, revealing a frilly pink and white room. In the middle stood a large king sized bed, decorated with decorative throw pillows. Pictures of flowers hung on the walls and the cabinets were covered in various knick-knacks. Fitz went exploring, finding a huge bathroom in the back with a large Jacuzzi style bathtub. The whole room was not quite his taste and definitely not somewhere he expected to be with Skye.

"Well, this seems cozy," Skye said as she fell backwards onto the bed.

"You don't say," Fitz replied, the uncomfortableness of the situation clearly written on his face.

"Oh, come on Fitzy, loosen up," Skye said, looking back at the scientist. "We can work and still have some fun."

Fitz just stared back at her.

"Oh, not _that_," Skye replied with an exasperated sigh.

"I think we should check in with the team, what about you." Fitz said quickly, changing the subject. As Skye went to set up her equipment, Fitz turned on his comm. "Simmons?"

"_Fitz? How did it go?" _Coulson replied back.

"Fine, sir. We checked in and made it to the room. The evening meal is at…" Fitz turned to the paperwork that they had been given. "…7:00 tonight. We should hopefully be able to make contact with Dr. Mattsson then."

"_Good," _Coulson replied. _"We will monitor the comms during dinner."_

"Okay," Fitz replied with an internal groan. His first romantic date and it would be with Skye, not Jemma, all the while with an audience listening.

_This was the worst pretend date ever._

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! More action to come soon! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ward didn't like this. Despite Coulson's reassurances that this was not supposed to be a combat mission, Ward couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right. _He _should be there with Skye, not Fitz. He was trained for combat; he could protect her if things went south. Instead she was there, alone, with a scientist.

The fact that it was the point that Fitz was a scientist didn't really seem to resonate with Ward. Deep down he knew that the reasons that Coulson chose Fitz and Skye were sound. Fitz had the smarts to be able to carry a conversation with the scientist that they were after. And while Simmons would have had the intelligence for the mission, it was a proven fact that Skye was better at improvisation under pressure.

No, what Ward didn't want to admit to himself, was that he was jealous.

SHIELD had protocols put in place to keep members of the same team from fraternizing. Ward knew that when you combined feelings with missions, things could go wrong, but he couldn't help the way he felt when he was around Skye. She drove him crazy, completely insane, but he found that he always felt better in her presence. There was something infectious about her – the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she occasionally put her hand on his arm – Ward had never felt like that around someone before. But there were protocols put in place for a reason – so no matter what he felt, he never let on.

Simmons rounded the corner. "Fitz and Skye are heading down to dinner to make contact with Dr. Mattsson," she said quickly, before turning and leaving again.

"Coming," Ward said as he got up from the chair he had been sitting in and made his way to where Coulson and Simmons were already standing.

"Fitz can you hear me?" Jemma asked, making some adjustments to the comms.

_"Yes," _came back Fitz's disembodied voice. _"We are leaving the room now."_

"Good," Coulson replied. "Now remember, Dr. Mattsson is your priority, but don't come off too strong. We don't want to get him suspicious."

_"Right you are A.C."_ Skye replied back. _"Don't worry, Fitzy and I have it under control."_

The room went silent as they listened to the rustling of sounds coming out of the comms as Skye and Fitz made their way to the dining hall.

_"Fitz, take my hand. No, not like that. This."_

_"What?"_

_"We are on our honeymoon, you have to at least pretend you like me."_

_"Better?"_

_"Much."_

Ward shifted uncomfortably as he listened to the conversation coming through the comms. They didn't have video, only sound, so they had no idea what was going on there. Ward looked across the table and knew he wasn't the only one unhappy. He saw Jemma, staring intently at the table, a frown on her face that looked very much like how he felt.

Fitz's voice came through the comms once more, his Scottish accent thicker than usual as he spoke. _"Dr. Mattsson? What a surprise. I just have to say your work in Metal Oxide Varistors was revolutionary. I actually referenced your work in my thesis."_

Ward may not be comfortable with the situation, but at least they were in.

* * *

"Well, hello." Dr. Mattsson and his wife both looked up at Skye and Fitz, clearly surprised that he had been recognized.

"I'm sorry," Fitz said, extending his hand to the other scientist. "I am Leo Beckett and this is my wife, Skye." Fitz's voice broke slightly on the word _wife, _and Skye herself was a little surprised by it, but she didn't show it. Instead she just smiled back at the couple, her arm wrapped tightly around Fitz's.

"Sweetie," Skye said, looking at Fitz. "We shouldn't bother them while they are eating."

"No, please, you're not a bother. Would you care to join us?"

Skye smiled as Fitz looked at her, looking like he was asking her permission. Surprisingly they were playing their parts quite well. "We would be delighted," she replied. Fitz pulled her chair out so she could sit, before taking the one right next to her.

"So, I take it you are a scientist," Dr. Mattsson said to Fitz, an amused smile on his face. "You would have to be to know my work."

"Yes sir," Fitz said calmly, "Engineering."

Dr. Mattsson just nodded, watching Fitz carefully as his wife continued the conversation. "So what brings you two young people to a place like this?" She had a friendly, grandmotherly tone to her question.

"We are on our honeymoon," Skye said, flashing a brilliant white smile. She grabbed Fitz's hands and gave them a squeeze. "It seemed like a lovely place to celebrate the beginning of our life together."

"How exciting!" The older woman said, "How did you two meet?"

"I was doing a semester abroad in college. We ran into each other in the halls of the student center. I fell flat on my face and knocked everything out of my arms. He was so flustered and embarrassed, all cute and blinky, I couldn't resist." Skye looked back at Fitz, his ears turning pink. She gave him a smile as she brushed the top of his nose with her finger. "Just like now."

"I guess you can say she fell for me," Fitz replied with an awkward chuckle, the rest of his face turning the same color as his ears.

Skye could tell that Fitz was completely out of sorts, but the couple across from them hadn't seemed to notice. Mrs. Mattsson was looking at them like they were the cutest thing she had ever seen. Skye and Fitz had done a good job so far of selling their relationship. She knew the team was listening in, but they were keeping radio silence as Skye and Fitz opened up the conversation. As Coulson had said, they needed the Doctor and his wife to trust them, to think them just a simple honeymoon couple, and not be suspicious of their ulterior motives.

"So what field are you in young lady?" Dr. Mattsson asked.

"Computer science," Skye replied. She had never actually studied computer sciences in school, all of her skills were just natural talents, but it kept her close to the truth. It was always easier to lie when the lie was filled with an aspect of the truth.

"Computers." The scientist echoed. "I have always been a hardware over software person myself."

"That's my Leo," Skye looked back at Fitz again. "I love watching him make things."

"What have you been making?"

"Oh, a little bit of everything. I'm sure nothing that could stand up to your work." Fitz looked back at the scientist. "Your work is fascinating. I haven't seen anything published lately in any of the journals lately. What have you been working on?"

Skye eyed the scientist, knowing that Fitz had just asked the question that they were after. If they were lucky, maybe they could get an answer and be on their way that night. Could the mission really be that easy?

But as Skye suspected, it wasn't. Dr. Mattsson just chuckled and shook his head. "Not much of anything recently - at least nothing to publish in the journals." He looked back at Fitz and Skye. He had a smile on his face that slightly unnerved Skye. "Besides, we are here to get away from work. It's your honeymoon, no need to talk about work. You don't want your new bride to think all you can talk about is engineering, do you? So just relax, have a drink."

"No, I suppose not." Fitz replied with a tight smile. Dr. Mattsson called the waiter over, who handed them each a drink.

This was not going to be as easy as they hoped.

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Fitz gave Dr. Mattsson a tight smile as the waiter came by and filled his and Skye's wine glasses up with Merlot. Dr. Mattsson gave the waiter a slight smile and shook the waiter's hand before he left the table. Fitz watched as the waiter nodded back, sticking his hand in his pocket and walking back towards the kitchen.

Before Fitz could process the strange interaction, Dr. Mattsson had turned his attention back on Skye and Fitz. "So, your honeymoon. Have you been enjoying yourself thus far?"

"We just arrived right before dinner," Skye replied. "But I am especially looking forward to touring the vineyards. I have heard they have some wonderful wines to taste." She swirled the Merlot around her glass and took a sip.

Fitz followed suit, swirling the dark red wine around the glass. He lifted the glass to his nose to smell the bouquet before taking a sip. The wine was bitterer than he remembered a Merlot being, but he continued to drink.

Fitz was grateful that Skye was doing most of the talking. She was smooth and quick on her feet. Mrs. Mattsson seemed to be intrigued by the young hacker and Skye was doing a good job of volleying questions back at the couple. Fitz could feel his mind wandering even as he began eating the food that the waiter had put in front of him; it wasn't until Skye put her hand on his that he snapped back to reality. Pushing through a slight haze of confusion, Fitz focused on Skye. Her eyes were on his, genuine concern in her gaze. "Right, Leo?"

"Uh, yes," Fitz didn't know what he was agreeing to but it felt like the right answer.

"Are you feeling all right?" Dr. Mattsson asked. The tone in his voice held concern, but there was a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, of course." Fitz said, doing his best to smile at the older scientist. "It's just been a long day."

He looked over at Skye who replied, "Yes, a very long day. I guess I didn't realize how much I needed a vacation."

"Getting away from the stress of the world is always an important thing to do," Dr. Mattsson replied. "I'm sure you just need a good night sleep."

"Yes, that would be great." Skye looked at Fitz before turning back to Dr. Mattsson. "I think we may turn in for the night. Hopefully we can catch up with you later. I know my husband is still dying to know what you have been working on."

"Later, yes," Dr. Mattsson replied with a smile. "We will talk later."

* * *

Coulson had been staring at the wall for the past thirty minutes just listening to the conversation coming out of the comm. Skye and Fitz were not getting anywhere. It was beginning to look like Dr. Mattsson was not going to talk about his research. No matter how hard they tried, Skye and Fitz were not going to be able to complete their mission.

"Good night, Dr. Mattsson, Mrs. Mattsson," Skye's voice came through the comms and they could hear rustling noises as Skye and Fitz made their way out of the dinning hall.

"Whatever he is working on, he doesn't seem to want to share," Coulson said.

"No, he is keeping his work confidential," Fitz replied back. "We can try again tomorrow, but there is a chance we will not be able to get him to speak about it openly."

"We knew that was a risk," Coulson replied. "We will keep you there through tomorrow before pulling you out."

"Yes, sir," came back both Fitz and Skye's reply. Both sounded exhausted, their voices quiet and breathy.

"I want regular check-ins. Keep your ears open. I want to know if anything out of the ordinary is going on there."

Coulson waited for a reply, but no reply ever came.

* * *

Fitz opened his eyes, not sure when he had closed them. The last thing he remembered was walking back to the room with Skye. They had been right around the corner; Fitz must have fallen asleep the moment they got into the room. But as Fitz looked around the room he realized that it was not the overly cheery, floral bedroom in the Bed and Breakfast.

He was in a lab.

For a second he thought they were back on the Bus. Everything was identical to the lab that he shared with Jemma. The furniture, the equipment, even his messy desk was perfect. Except this wasn't the Bus. The walls were a clean white and there were no windows, only a solid white door.

Fitz groaned, fear washing over him. Not again.

Fitz stood up and looked around. Skye was lying on the other side of the room. Fitz quickly moved to her, immediately searching for a pulse. He found her pulse strong and could see her chest moving up and down as she breathed. "Skye?"

She groaned and turned over before finally opening her eyes. She looked up at Fitz, her eyes immediately growing wider. "Fitz?" She looked around the lab. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Fitz said, helping Skye to her feet. "I don't even remember how we got here."

Skye looked like she was thinking, trying to unbury deep, locked memories. "I don't either. Were we drugged?"

"I think so." Fitz could still feel his head spinning a bit. "Flunitrazepam most likely."

"We were roofied?"

Fitz just shook his head slightly. "Must have been the Merlot."

"But why?"

Fitz heard a sound come from the door. "I think we are about to find out." Fitz watched as the door slowly swung open. He thought he was ready, but as he stared at the man at the door he realized he wasn't.

Benedikt Daecher stood in the doorframe, the same smile on his face he had the last time Fitz had seen him.

"Daecher," Fitz said quietly, backing up towards Skye, separating her from Daecher. Skye wasn't Jemma, but he still didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Hello again Mr. Fitz. I'm glad to still see you doing well," Daecher said, his voice oily. "Where's your little girlfriend?" he asked as he walked up to Fitz and Skye. "Oh, wait, I forgot. You're married now."

Daecher got right up next to Skye and twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. "Get your hands off of me," Skye said, smacking Daecher's hand away from her. The man recoiled but didn't seem to be fazed.

"SHIELD found you once, they will find you again?" Fitz said, spitting the words at the man.

"You see," Daecher said, beginning to pace around the room. "I've learned a couple of things since the last time I met with SHIELD. I was trying to do things on my own. I have found that having friends is always better, wouldn't you agree?" Daecher flashed them a sickly smile. "I would be careful who your friends are, Mr. Fitz. I think they might surprise you."

Fitz didn't back down. "I know who my friends are. They will be here soon, just like before."

Daecher turned to look at Skye and Fitz. "Oh, I count on it."

* * *

**Comments and Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Fear began coursing through Ward's veins. They had been speaking to Skye and Fitz then suddenly the line went dead. "What happened?" Ward demanded, looking at Simmons. She was already frantically working the comm system, trying to get them back.

"It's nothing on our end," she replied, her face beginning to whiten.

"Can you get them back?" Coulson asked, his voice was calm but had a slight edge to it.

"I'm trying, hold on."

Everyone watched in silence as Simmons worked, hoping that it was just a small interference. Ward began pacing up and down, his adrenaline spiked. He hated waiting; especially knowing Skye was out there, possibly in trouble. Ward watched a few more seconds before turning to Coulson. "I'm going in. We need eyes in that building."

Coulson looked at Ward before turning his head back to Simmons, who was shaking her head in frustration. "I agree," Coulson replied. Ward nodded, taking that as his cue and moving towards the door, before Coulson's voice stopped him. "But I need you to stay here. I need you here with Simmons. May and I will check it out."

"Sir, you'll need me," Ward argued, but Coulson lifted his hand, silencing him immediately.

"Stay here."

Ward knew better that to argue further as Coulson grabbed two comms and walked out of the room. Anger was beginning to fill him as he walked over to lean on one of the tables. He was a man of action; Coulson knew that. Ward didn't do well with waiting, not when he knew his team members were in trouble. Not when _she_ was in trouble. Ward needed to do something, to be out there, not here baby-sitting a scientist.

It wasn't long before they were tracking May and Coulson as they stormed the Inn. Ward waited for some news from Coulson, but a crash from the other room grabbed his attention.

"What was that?" Simmons asked. Ward could hear the fear and worry in her voice.

"Stay here, I'll check it out." Ward grabbed one of the night-night pistols and made his way towards the cargo ramp.

The last thing he saw was a flash of blue light.

* * *

"Well Mr. Fitz, you said your friends would come and so they have."

Daecher walked into the lab flanked by two guards. Fitz got up from the desk where he was examining every piece of research he could find and moved to stand in front of Skye. "What do you mean?" Fitz asked tentatively, staring back at Daecher. Daecher just turned to the door and watched as a third guard carried Jemma into the lab.

"Simmons! What did you do?"

It was Skye who screamed, coming around Fitz to get right in front of Daecher. Fitz was too numb to think, to move. His eyes were locked on Jemma's frozen face. _What had they gotten into?_

"How dare you touch her!" Skye was still yelling. Her arm outstretched as she swiped at Daecher, but one of the guards hit her in the face with the electrified rod. Skye stumbled backwards and fell on the floor, a gash on her cheek where she had been hit.

The guard raised the rod, ready to hit her again, but Fitz stepped in and took the lash. He felt pain radiate through his shoulder, but he helped Skye quickly to her feet and moved her behind him. Holding his hands up to stop the advancement of the guard, Fitz looked back at Daecher. "What do you want?"

"It's simple really." Daecher said, moving to the holotable that was set up in the middle of the lab. He quickly accessed it, pulling up a 3-D model. Fitz immediately recognized what it was.

"That's the Berserker Staff…"

"Very good." Daecher said, turning the 3-D model around and inspecting it. "Dr. Mattsson has been working on analyzing every bit of information we have on the staff, but we hit a small snag. You see, only one person has ever been able to study the effects of the staff on a human being." Daecher's eyes moved to where Jemma was lying on the floor. "And you. You have studied its materials, studied how it worked, even had the opportunity to talk to the alien who brought it here."

"What do you expect us to do?"

"I expect you to build it. Or shall I say, the Clairvoyant expects you to build it."

"You're mental," Fitz said, looking back at Daecher in shock. "I can't build something like that. Maybe you missed the fact that it is _alien_, as in _not from earth._ How do you expect us to replicate something like that?"

"Take her," Daecher said with a sneer, pointing at Skye. The guards brandished their rods, hitting Fitz across the shoulder. One of the guards scooped Skye off of her feet. She was kicking and screaming, trying to get out of the man's hands, but with a well placed jab from the rod, she stopped struggling.

"Leave her alone!" Fitz screamed, running at the guards, but there was nothing he could do. There was nothing a small, untrained scientist could do against armed guards twice his size.

"I trust you will get it done, Mr. Fitz," Daecher said as he followed the two guards out of the room. "Skye will be counting on it."

* * *

"Jemma, Jemma," Fitz said, slowly stroking Jemma's face, trying to get her to wake up.

"Mmm," she moaned, slowly opening her eyes. At first all she saw was Fitz. A small smile touched her lips as she gazed up at him, then slowly it changed as her eyes began to register where they were. She pushed herself up, fear entering her eyes and lacing her voice. "Fitz, where are we?"

"Daecher," he said, his voice flat. Jemma looked back at him, her eyes wide. It was her worst nightmare coming true.

"Where's Skye?" Jemma asked, looking around for the hacker. They had been in that bed and breakfast together, she should be there, but she wasn't.

"Deacher took her about an hour ago. I don't know where."

"He did?" Jemma's voice was small, weak. Her whole body was shaking as she looked around. "We're in a… we're in a lab."

"Daecher set it up. He's working with the Clairvoyant." Fitz's hand was still on her face, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek comfortingly, but it wasn't making Jemma feel any better.

She slowly stood up, moving from Fitz and circling around. "This… It looks just like the Bus. This is _our_ lab." She moved to one of the desks, fiddling with equipment that was on it.

"I know," Fitz said. "I can't explain it."

"The Clairvoyant?"

"Do you really think he knows this much about our lab? Down to the type of pencils we use?"

"I don't know, it's the only explanation I have," Jemma said, a small sob in her voice. Looking around the lab only made her feel worse, violated. Who ever this Clairvoyant was, it when beyond just knowing general facts about them, he knew intimate details about how they worked. "What does Daecher want?"

"This." Fitz went to the holotable and brought up the specs for the Berserker staff.

"He wants us to find the Berserker staff?"

"No. He wants us to build it."

"What?" Jemma just stared back at Fitz. "How are we supposed to…?"

"I don't know, but I don't know if we have much of a choice."

"You mean you want us to help these people? Deacher? _The Clairvoyant?"_ Jemma looked back at Fitz. They had talked about this last time. How could they help this monster?

"Jemma, it's not just you and I this time," Fitz said. "They have Skye…"

"And Ward."

"What?" Fitz looked back at Jemma in shock.

"Ward was with me on the Bus. The last thing I remember is he left to check out a strange noise. If I am here; I have to believe he is too."

"Let's hope." Jemma looked at Fitz. She knew what he was thinking. Skye was already their leverage. If the Clairvoyant knew enough to replicate their lab, he knew how dangerous Ward was. Would they keep him alive, knowing that it was a risk?

Jemma grabbed Fitz's hand. "I think hope is all we have left. Let's see what research they have on the staff."

"You want to help them?"

"No," Jemma said firmly. "But I am not going to be the reason our friends die. We at least need to look busy."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Okay, I have two ways to go with this…. **

**[SPOILER] If you have watched the most recent episodes, you know that Ward has gone and done some stupid things. I will take a poll. Do you want good Ward, or bad Ward? I can spin it either way. I will leave his fate up to you!**


End file.
